


“Truth hurts, doesn’t it?” OR Your Only Friend

by Last_Haven



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Canon-Typical Violence, Challenge Response, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person, Short One Shot, Tsundere Flowey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Haven/pseuds/Last_Haven
Summary: He doesn't know why they came to the Underground, but they're here now and he's all they have. Looks like he's going to have to save them. How annoying.





	“Truth hurts, doesn’t it?” OR Your Only Friend

            No one comes to a Mountain that kills everyone who enters, and yet here you are. You fell into hell, but there you are, still trying your damnedest not to use the knife you found in the Ruins.

            You’re such an idiot.

             I watched Froggit, Loox, and ghost alike try to take you down, and although you haven’t given in yet and used it, I know that soon you’ll have to.

            I watched you as you somehow— _somehow_ —talked _her_ down. I saw you break past the rage, the terror, through the—whatever it is that makes her not a mother anymore—and find the real _her_ in there. I don’t know how you did that. Pure luck, probably.

            It made you cocky.

            I saw you stupidly accept that skeleton’s hand—even though I warned you _not_ to take it—and I saw you die again.

            And now I see you here, crying in the antechamber to the Ruin’s exit. Electrocution hurts like hell, huh? That sting’s going to haunt you for a while, I guarantee it.

            Do you believe me now? Are you finally going to just take my word and realize that your kindness isn’t going to protect you in this world? The world didn’t get any easier once you got out of here, did it?

            Sucks all around, doesn’t it.

            …

            You’re still crying. Oh, puh- _lease_ , knock it off.

            You’re being a baby. You don’t want to be a _baby,_ do you?

            Jeez.

            …

            I hate crying. It brings back old memories.

            Stop it already, would you?

            Hey.

            Hey, come on. Look at me.

            Look, I told you. Just do as I say and you’ll be fine. We—we’ll get you past that guy. And then… and then we’ll see how far we can go from there. I mean, you made it past Toriel already, right? You can get past a one-hit blunder like that skeleton, I think. I mean, I know it! So, stop crying, alright?

            Yeah, I know these memories are going to follow you. I know you’re scared. I know that you’re not going to be safe, no matter where you go. I know _that_ down to my roots. But, hey, you got me, and I’ve survived this long.

            Now, pick up your knife. No, I don’t care that you don’t want to use it. It’ll be for intimidation, okay? There. Now, get up. We need to get out of here fast, in case Toriel changes her mind.

            Yeah, of course, you’ll die again. Yes, people are going to try and kill you, again and again. And even if you get to the Castle, there’s still Asgore, but…

            Look, do as I say and we’ll figure something out. We _have_ to figure something out, because if we don’t, we…

            We…

            Okay. Failure is _not_ an option, right? Right. So, dry your eyes. Brace yourself. The world’s a scary place, but if you can trick it into thinking that you’re scarier, then you’ll get by.

            I should know. It’s how I’ve survived so long. So, stick with me, Frisk, and we’ll figure something out.

            Ol’ Flowey isn’t going to let you down.

            (After all, lies are kinder than the truth.)


End file.
